The present invention relates to a plaque and method of making same, and more particularly to a plaque especially suited for use with a coffin and human remains disposed in a coffin to provide identification of the deceased and also suitable biographical information or an epitaph concerning the deceased. While designed primarily for use with human remains, the plaque may also be used, for example, with pets.
A plaque for the purpose of the invention must provide the information in such a manner that it may be easily read by observers at a viewing or a funeral. When the plaque is mounted on a coffin, persons standing next to the coffin can read the information, thereby placing such persons at ease and providing a suitable topic of conversation.
Plaques utilized for this purpose are designed to provide a permanent record of identification for posterity, and accordingly should be manufactured of materials which are virtually indestructible whereby the information thereon will be discernible far into the future. Plaques made of materials similar to the present invention are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,074 and 4,481,160. These patents disclose constructions employing decorative metal foil which is embossed and embedded in a clear plastic substance to protect the foil.
Means are provided for readily mounting and removing the plaque with respect to a coffin, while supporting the plaque in desired reading position when the plaque is mounted on the coffin. Furthermore, means are provided for permanently securing the plaque to the remains in the coffin subsequent to the funeral ceremony and prior to interment.